


The Adventures of Troy

by Elenhin



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, photographic adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the adventures of Troy, a Stormtrooper. A photographic story telling the tale of his life and his adventures in the Star Wars universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Troy

Disclaimer: The Star Wars universe do not belong to me, but Troy do. He is a character of my own invention, and a toy in my possesion, thanks to Christmas and a very generous friend. I own nothing but my toys and my imagination, and if I made mony doing this, I would not be doing this.

On to the story...

 

 

 

The Adventures of Troy

Chapter 1

 

A long long time ago, in a galaxy far far away a Sandtrooper and a Stormtrooper were wed by Emperor Palpatine. With Darth Vader being witness to the sermony and sneding them to live a happy life together.

So that Mr. and Mrs. Trooper would be able to live a happy life together they were gifted a house in wedding present, and Mr. Sandtrooper carried his blushing trooper bride over the threshold.

In this lovely little house, they expected to live for many years, hopefully with a little family to claim their own.

 

TBC...

 

Please comment, the Jedi Dwarf Cricket is hungry.....

 


	2. Chapter 2

As they made their home a nice little home Mr Sandtrooper and his wife soon were blessed by a little baby stormtrooper thanks to the generosity of Dart Vader.

 

This made them very happy and they were verry proud to be the parents of such a fine baby trooper. Mr. Sand trooper was very proud to come home to his trooper wife and trooper baby every day. He was pleased to see that it was a fine and healthy baby trooper, and Darth vader had been most kind to them in this. He found himself looking forward to when his baby would follow his footsteps and be a trooper just liike him.

 

 

TBC

 

Please comment, the Jedi Dwarf Cricket is hungry....

 


End file.
